


Sweet creature

by bonsoir_sadness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsoir_sadness/pseuds/bonsoir_sadness
Summary: Раз в год Кроули пропадал на неделю или больше, и как бы Азирафель не пытался, демон не пускал его на порог.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> кое-как адаптировала некоторые моменты на человеческую оболочку Кроули, поэтому у всех оскорбленных любителей змеек прошу прощения!

Кроули и Азирафель были друзьями шесть тысяч лет, и они очень многое пережили вместе: войны, революции, кризисы, перемирия и, в конце концов, апокалипсис. И хоть они не утруждали себя, пытаясь запомнить исторические события, но смаковали каждый момент в компании друг друга. С ангелом было очень весело и приятно, а разные точки зрения создавали множество тем для споров и рассуждений, которым они предавались столетие за столетием, разбавляя их алкоголем. За долгое время общения и дружбы Кроули сумел заключить договор с ангелом, что значительно облегчило их бессмертную жизнь. Демон соврал бы, если бы сказал, что за такое время он не привязался к ангелу, и часто тосковал по нему, проводя десятилетия в компании бутылки. Присутствие ангела дарило ему уют и спокойствие, которое он так и не смог найти в аду, среди своих коллег. Но оно, казалось, теперь и не нужно, когда рядом есть Азирафаэль. Кроули готов был проводить все свое время беседуя с ним, а тот был совсем не против. 

Азирафаэль же, казалось, почти не обращал внимания на его демоническую сущность. Его даже не беспокоил тот факт, что Кроули - Змий. Хотя поначалу, конечно, все-таки пугал, но ангел быстро привык. Кроули не очень любил эту свою форму, но ничуть не стеснялся, если приходилось в ней появляться. От нее все же была польза. Если бы не эти, слишком выдающие его личность, глаза, никто бы сразу и не понял, что Кроули – демон. Он вообще много чем отличался от своих приятелей по несчастью. Если все они, живя в Аду выглядели ужасно, покрытые налетом грязи от чертовски сложной и не очень хорошей работы, то кожа, волосы, да и вообще весь внешний вид Кроули были всегда опрятными. Конечно, он уже давно не так часто бывал внизу, но на первых порах этот лоск был заслугой его линьки. Он все-таки был Змием и для него это было естественно, хоть и неприятно. И также это было единственное его состояние, которое он не позволял видеть Азирафаэлю.  
  
Поэтому раз в год Кроули пропадал на неделю или больше, и как бы Азирафель не пытался, демон не пускал его на порог. Ангел очень переживал и обрывал его телефон, присылал суши и вина, иногда даже книги, но если демон и принимал подарки, то молча. 

Когда время линьки приближалось волосы Кроули тускнели, татуировка совсем выцветала, а сам демон становился либо раздражительным, либо подавленным. Это не была его обычная пассивная агрессия или колкости, он слишком резко реагировал, и не мог это контролировать. Однажды, он очень сильно обидел ангела и, хотя Азирафель сказал, что все нормально и он его прощает, Кроули пообещал себе оградить друга от этого, если он не может держать себя в руках. 

Для Кроули это были действительно тяжелые дни: постоянная вялость, чередующаяся раздражением, кожа, которая становится неживого цвета и от которой нельзя избавиться раньше времени, потому что это оказывается довольно болезненно, а еще не проходящее чувство тревоги. За всем этим слоем проблем на него каждый раз ударной волной обрушивался страх, который порой сковывал его тело и, если честно, он предпочел бы терпеть боль.Кроули мечтал, чтобы его ангел был с ним рядом, но знал, что никогда бы не попросил.

На самом деле, изменения цвета кожи, волос и прочего его не так напрягали. Хуже всего было наблюдать за глазами, которые на момент линьки становились голубыми – почти такими же ангельски чистыми, какие у него были до падения. Это все еще причиняло боль, и демон каждый раз срывался, ловя уже давно чужой взгляд в зеркале. Наблюдать это он мог не так долго, потому что зрение у него пропадало до самого конца линьки. Но каждый раз это дарило ему маленькую надежду на то,что когда он наконец снова откроет глаза, они по-прежнему будут голубыми и чистыми. И в этой бессмысленной надежде прошло чуть больше шести тысяч лет.

Конечно, безопаснее было бы принять свое естественное обличие, пока это все не закончится, однако Кроули больше нравилось в человеческом теле, поэтому он брал с собой бутылки вин, которые присылал ему Азирафель, магнитофон и лежал в ванне, слушая лучшие песни Queen. Это было приятно. Вода успокаивала, а голос Фрэдди, сочетаемый с вином нежно убаюкивал демона и отключал мысли.

Но на этот раз Кроули попросту не успел перебраться в свое убежище. Этим утром он раздраженно пытался залить хлопья молоком, которое почему-то решило испортиться, когда в глазах начало мутнеть. Демон просто потер глаза и пару раз моргнул, но это не помогло, а даже сделало немного хуже, потому что картинка стала еще более размытой. Пытаясь добраться до ванной Кроули медленно переставлял ноги, пока случайно не наступил на осколок бутылки, которую он разбил еще вчера в порыве гнева. Ногу мгновенно пронзила сильная вспышка боли и мыча Кроули сел на пол. Теперь он не был даже в силах помочь самому себе.

— Блять. Блять, блять, блять! – кажется, это стало последней каплей для демона, потому что затем, сорвав голос, он начал плакать. 

Сейчас он даже не мог заживить рану с помощью магии, потому что это бы затянуло линьку еще на пару дней, а это уж точно не то, чего хотел демон.

Успокоившись он попытался на ощупь добраться до дивана и, когда это получилось, откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Кроули пытался выровнять дыхание, слушая как из ванной приглушенно доносится голос Фрэдди:

  
_«let`s hope you never leave old friend_  
_Like all good things on you we depend_  
_So stick around cos we might miss you…»_

***

Тем временем Азирафаэль задумчиво смотрел на корзину с лакомствами, которую никак не мог отправить с самого утра. Ему действительно хотелось быть рядом и хоть как-нибудь помочь, но он знал, что просто так демон ни за что не пустит его на порог. Очень хорошим поводом мог бы стать еще один апокалипсис, но устроить его в одиночку ангел бы точно не смог. 

Повернув табличку на двери стороной «закрыто» он принялся шагать из одного конца магазина в другой. Ничего убедительного в голову не приходило, и это бесило больше всего. Раздраженно одернув свой пиджак Азирафаэль поднял корзину и пошел в подсобку.  
Через каких-то двадцать минут он уже был у дверей Кроули, отчаянно пытаясь придумать что же сказать. Поняв, что ничего лучше ему в голову не придет ангел прочистил горло и позвонил. После нескольких минут тишины он снова позвонил, уже три раза подряд, когда услышал раздраженное: «Кто там?»

Натянув свою самую очаровательную улыбку, как будто демон мог видеть его сквозь эту тяжелую дверь, Азирафаэль ответил:

— Здравствуйте, я из службы доставки. Вам тут посылка.

— Оставьте под дверью и уходите.

— Извините, я не могу, меня просили передать ее лично в руки, — довольный своей идеей Азирафаэль старался не хихикать.

После нескольких минут тишины послышался усталый голос Кроули:

— Ангел, уходи я не собираюсь тебе открывать.

Задохнувшийся возмущением Азирафаэль настойчиво стал стучать в дверь:

— Позволь мне войти, Кроули, я все равно не уйду. Возможно, даже просижу до ночи прямо под дверью.

Поняв, что так просто ему не откроют ангел решил прибегнуть к крайним мерам и добавил:

— И не буду с тобой разговаривать.

Сразу после этих слов дверь медленно открылась, однако демона за ней не оказалось.

– Разумное решение, дорогой мой, — прокомментировал Азирафаэль, поправляя одежду и входя в квартиру.

Осторожным шагом ангел обошел несколько комнат, пока не нашел Кроули в зале. Он остановился в дверях, смотря на беспорядок в комнате, и демона, сидящего к нему боком.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня вот таким… — послышался тихий голос.

— Ох, дорогой, — ангел приближался, аккуратно обходя осколки, — что здесь произошло?

Демон прикрыл глаза, пряча взгляд от Азирафаэля:

— Вино, которое ты прислал в последний раз было отвратительным.

Кроули не мог видеть, но он, казалось, ощутил эту мягкую улыбку, которая чуть тронула губы ангела.

— Но мне казалось это твое любимое.

— Зачем ты пришел? – вышло резче, чем хотелось бы.

— Помочь тебе.

— Мне не нужна помощь, ангел. Я справлялся сам последние шесть тысяч лет, и сейчас тоже переживу как-нибудь.

Азирафаэль присел и мягко положил свою руку на колено Кроули:

— Да, но ты не обязан.

— Какой смысл помогать демону? – Кроули судорожно выдохнул. – Когда я выгляжу вот так!  
Он наконец открыл полные слез, ярко-голубые глаза, которые казалось сияли в темноте. Демон не знал, почему так хотелось плакать: то ли от боли, то ли потому что Азирафаэль опять рядом.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, как и всегда, мой дорогой, — ангел аккуратно стер большим пальцем дорожку слез, — просто позволь мне быть рядом.

Демон тяжело выдохнул, а потом медленно кивнул головой. Ангел сместил свою руку чуть ниже и с помощью магии заживил рану. Затем помог ему подняться и отвел в ванную.

Азирафаэль провел у Кроули еще пару дней, пока демону не стало лучше. На самом деле ему было намного легче, зная, что ангел рядом: тот занимал его интересными беседами, либо просто читал вслух. Он все еще был рядом, когда демону становилось слишком тяжело и тревожно, и держал его за руку, рассказывая какие-то повседневные глупости. Кроули изо всех сил старался не расплакаться и не выходить из себя, но даже когда это происходило, ангел был рядом, и он подумал, что, возможно, спустя шесть тысяч лет ему следовало бы больше доверять Азирафаэлю и чаще просить помощи.


End file.
